Amistades peligrosas
by Ekhi
Summary: Preocupada por los hábitos alimenticios de su hijo, Mary toma una decisión. (AU, sin zombies) [Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside"]


Aquí me vengo con otro aporte al "Gareth Fest" organizado en el foro Open! Walkers Inside con motivo del cumpleaños del actor Andrew J West quien interpreta a Gareth en la serie.

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, ni la serie ni los cómics me pertenecen a mí así que… Ni estoy montada en el dólar, ni voy a sacar beneficio monetario alguno publicando esto, pero si un cierto "desfogue espiritual" (no me hagáis caso que es tarde, y ya no rijo en la azotea) Si la serie fuera de mi propiedad, le pediría a Gareth que hablara con su madre para organizar una parrillada para todo el que quisiera. Verduritas incluidas.

**Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside"**

**Advertencias:** Menciones a prácticas de canibalismo.

Tengo dudas de si esto entraría dentro del término "AU/UA" o sería un "Crossover" Hummmm

* * *

><p>Enterró sus manos en el fondo de los bolsillos de su abrigo negro, su aliento emblanquecido por el aire frío. Encogió sus hombros intentando esconder la punta de su nariz en la bufanda azul que su madre se había empeñado que se pusiera antes de salir de casa.<p>

Gareth miró de soslayo a su progenitora quien mantenía la mirada en el frente, una mano sujetando las asas del bolso sobre su hombro y caminaba con paso determinado, como si hubiera nacido para ese paseo, para ese instante en el que se encontraban.

El chico ahogó un suspiro contra la bufanda azul que retuvo su aliento, calentando su mentón. Sus dedos se aferraban al interior de la tela del bolsillo, el vello en su nuca se crispaba a cada paso que daban hacia su destino, alejándole de la seguridad que le proporcionaban las paredes de su hogar.

- Mamá…- Comenzó a hablar Gareth mirando a su madre.

En cuanto percibió la mirada dura de Mary en él, cerró la boca de nuevo y bajó la mirada hacia la punta de sus zapatos. A pesar de haberse puesto unos calcetines de lana, tenía los pies helados. ¿Serían los nervios? Se mordió el labio inferior sin levantar la vista del suelo, queriendo darse la media vuelta y poner tierra de por medio entre su madre, él y su destino.

Se rascó la nuca en un gesto nervioso, guardando poco después de nuevo la mano en su bolsillo. La punta de sus dedos se había enfriado.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, hijo.

Mary intentó suavizar el tono de su voz. Coló su brazo por el hueco creado entre el codo y el torso de su hijo, caminando aferrada a él. Su mano enguantada le dio un apretón al brazo de Gareth quien siguió con su mirada fija en cualquier parte menos en los ojos de su madre.

- Es evidente que…- La mujer tragó grueso, su mirada echó un rápido vistazo a la calle escasamente transitada por la que caminaban.- Lo que hemos intentado hasta ahora no ha funcionado y… - Mary miró a su hijo con la vista empañada por las lágrimas que amenazaban con helarse en sus ojos.- No quiero tener que ir a visitarte a la cárcel o, acompañarte dentro de ella.- Añadió con una media sonrisa que no denotaba ningún atisbo de alegría, sino una profunda tristeza, resignación, pena e incluso cierta vergüenza.

- Jamás permitiría que terminaras en la cárcel.- Le aseguró Gareth deteniendo sus pasos en mitad de la acera, y a su madre con él. – Siempre he tenido cuidado de…

Cerró la boca antes de continuar hablando. Debían ser cuidadosos, había oídos en todos los rincones.

Mary acarició la mejilla de su hijo, ahí donde la bufanda que ella misma le había hecho no lograba cubrir la barba incipiente en su rostro. Le ajustó la tela hasta casi cubrir las orejas y buena parte de su nariz. Gareth arqueó una ceja y volvió a bajar la bufanda para no parecer un delincuente que caminaba del brazo de su madre por la calle. ¿Qué era más sospechoso que querer esconderse a plena luz del día en ese barrio? Sí, hacía frío, pero no estaban en Alaska, (allí vivía poca gente).

- Ya lo verás, cariño.- Mary le sonrió con algo más de alegría en su mirada y las mejillas arreboladas.- Él podrá ayudarte, estoy segura.- Tiró del brazo de su hijo para continuar con su camino.

Continuaron en silencio, el uno aferrado al otro por razones diferentes, pero un fin compartido: encontrar una solución a su problema.

Gareth inspiró hondo cuando alcanzaron el edificio al que se dirigían. La escalinata hasta la puerta le pareció eterna, en su vida, las escaleras que más esfuerzo le habían merecido para lograr alcanzar la cima.

Su madre le frotó la espalda con cariño, mostrándole su apoyo mientras con su dedo índice enguantado pulsaba el timbre de la puerta principal.

Madre e hijo guardaron silencio. El nerviosismo era evidente en ambos, expectantes por quién iba a abrirles la puerta, por lo que esa primera visita pudiera significar para él, para ambos. Temerosos por el cumplimiento de varios puntos de su código deontológico. ¿Realmente cumpliría con la confidencialidad médico-paciente cuando le contara la verdad? ¿Realmente podía ser absolutamente sincero con ese médico? ¿Lograría que… cambiara?

La puerta se abrió y un hombre con un traje pulcro, peinado igualmente perfecto y mirada serena les recibió.

- ¿Gareth West?- Preguntó el hombre abriendo más la hoja de la puerta, invitándoles a entrar con un brazo extendido. El chico asintió apartándose el flequillo de la cara, mirándole con curiosidad. El hombre sonrió a su madre y extendió su mano hacia ella.- Soy el Doctor Lecter. Me alegra que hayan podido venir finalmente. – Estrechó la mano de Gareth con un mudo asentimiento.- ¿Pasamos a mi despacho, señor West? Puede esperar en la sala de espera mientras tanto. Hay café recién hecho y unas pastas.- Le indicó el Doctor Lecter a Mary quien le agradeció el gesto y tomó la bufanda de manos de su hijo, y su abrigo negro.

- Confía en él, hijo.- Le susurró al oído la mujer besándole la mejilla a Gareth con cariño.- Hay algo en él que…- Miró de soslayo al doctor abrir la puerta hacia su despacho y esperar a que su hijo le siguiera los pasos.- Me inspira confianza.

- Creo que tienes razón, madre.- Gareth estrechó la mano de su madre antes de soltarla y seguir los pasos del Doctor Lecter. El médico cerró la puerta y le pidió que tomara asiento en un sillón de cuero frente a otro.

- Bueno señor West,- el hombre cruzó sus piernas, sus manos entrelazadas sobre ellas, le miró con serenidad- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Gareth apartó su mirada del médico y echó un vistazo a la infinidad de libros que poblaban el altillo del despacho, los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes, las lámparas distribuidas por el amplio despacho.

Se humedeció los labios y clavó sus ojos en el doctor Lecter. Bordeó la piel de su labio inferior con el dedo pulgar hasta morder por varios segundos el borde de la uña.

- Tengo un… problema… alimenticio.- Dijo con voz suave esbozando una sonrisa tensa. Soltó una leve carcajada, nervioso. Se frotó la frente, hincó el codo sobre el reposabrazos, su mano sujetó su mentón.

- ¿Qué tipo de problema?- Preguntó el doctor con ambos codos sobre los reposabrazos, sus manos entrelazadas frente a su pecho.

Gareth tragó grueso, paseó sus dedos por la pernera de su pantalón, de arriba hacia abajo.

- Soy…- Carraspeó.- "Carnívoro".- Optó por decir tras meditar con detenimiento sus palabras y las consecuencias de las mismas.

- En mayor o menor medida, todos lo somos, ¿no?- Dijo en tono sereno el doctor sin apenas parpadear ni moverse de su asiento.

Gareth entrecerró los ojos, mirándole con fijeza.

- Sabe que no le hablo de comer…- Su voz era un susurro.- Animales de cuatro patas o de dos y con plumas, ¿verdad?

Si hubiera parpadeado se lo habría perdido, pero no lo hizo, y gracias a eso pudo ver la leve curvatura de los labios del doctor formando una cuasi sonrisa.

- Le hablo de comer…- Gesticuló con una mano, englobando el cuerpo del doctor con el movimiento de su mano derecha.

- He entendido lo que quería decirme, señor West, descuide.- Le aseguró con la misma calma empleada hasta el momento.- Continúe…

* * *

><p><em>Me ha resultado IMPOSIBLE no imaginar a un caníbal como Gareth interactuando con alguien como Hannibal Lecter. El Hannibal que he imaginado es el de la serie (que os recomiendo), interpretado por el actor Mads Mikkelsen. <em>

_¿Entendéis mejor ahora el título usado para este pequeño OS ;)?_

_¡Gracias por leer! Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, queja... será bien recibido._


End file.
